ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Switch Album/Lyrics
Natsume Tsumugi Sora Emerald Planet= Emerald Planet - Kanji= キミとSpace flight 魔法をかけて 響けSpark live 鼓動かさねて 夏めく 宙に 浮かぶPlanet 光を 紡ぎ キミとMysterious ray 彩るFantastic Red, Blue and Yellow 煌めくShower 境界線を塗りつぶして 宙 & つむぎ: 距離をゼロにしよう お決まりの呪文で その心を開けば Showtime それはSweet/Wonder/ Imageしたら/ Trance/Click/Heart 待ちわびた キセキめいた魔法仕掛けの エメラルドのPlanet キミともっと Shake/Wake up/ Illusionへの/ Trap/Catch/Heat 生まれたんだ 今宵歌う色鮮やかな三つの宝石 輝きは 天体に届きそうな 目映さを纏って キミとSpace flight 魔法をかけて 響けSpark live 鼓動かさねて 幸せになる準備はいい？ 解き放つのさ 願いを聞かせて ホントの声で Red, Blue and Yellow かわるがわるに 宇宙はもう光の渦で 何も見えない 無重力夢においで 夏目 & つむぎ: 僕たちがつくるそんなMagic まるでSweet/Wonder/ Imageしたら/ Trance/Click/Heart 誰にだって 胸の奥に隠されている エメラルドのSwitch 押してみて Shake/Wake up/ つうむ）Illusionへの/ Trap/Catch/Heat 目覚めたんだ 今宵キミを楽しませたい三つの宝石 はじめようか 僕たちで満たしたい 瞬きの間も 煌めきで包み込む それはSweet/Wonder/ Imageしたら/ Trance/Click/Heart 辿り着いた キセキめいた魔法仕掛けの エメラルドのPlanet キミともっと Shake/Wake up/ Illusionへの Trap/Catch/Heat 交わしたいね 今宵歌う色鮮やかな三つの宝石 響けSpark live - English= Cast a spell on you and spaceflight Resound, spark live, and repeat the beat As it turns to summer, In the sky A Planet floats. Light Weaves Around you a Mysterious ray Of a fantastic color Red, Blue and Yellow in a glittering Shower Painting over the boundary line, Tsumugi & Sora: Let's zero out the distance Opening your heart with the usual spell, It's Showtime! This Sweet / Wonder / Might become an Image Trance / Click / Heart I waited impatiently For the miraculous magic trick of the Emerald Planet, You, and more. Shake / Wake up In this Illusion Trap / Catch / Heat Was born Tonight, sing with three brightly colored jewels Brilliance - You might be able to reach that heavenly body That's clad in dazzling beauty. Cast a spell on you and spaceflight Resound, spark live, and repeat the beat Are you ready to be happy? Tell us your wish - let it out In your True voice Red, Blue and Yellow alternates in Space, a whirlpool of light you can't see anything in Come closer; in this zero-gravity dream Natsume & Tsumugi: We've prepared some Magic As if Sweet / Wonder Might become an Image Trance / Click / Heart Everyone Has an Emerald Switch hidden within their chest Forcibly Shake / Wake Up In this Illusion Trap / Catch / Heat I woke up Tonight, these three brightly colored jewels want to entertain you Let's begin We want to satisfy you In the blink of an eye You'll be wrapped up in sparkles This Sweet / Wonder Might become an Image Trance / Click / Heart I finally found my way to The miraculous magic trick of the Emerald Planet, You, and more. Shake / Wake up In this Illusion Trap / Catch / Heat I want to exchange it with you Tonight, sing a song with these three brightly colored jewels Resound, spark live }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| I "Witch" You A Happy Halloween!= I "Witch" You A Happy Halloween! - Kanji= 不思議な館に迷い込み ドキドキしているね？こっちへおいでよ 大丈夫、怖くなんてないからさ 言葉で鍵を回してごらんよ いっぱい好きなものを 詰め込んじゃって キラ キラ Natsume & Sora: 輝かせるために 君にね「ここへおいでよ」と 魔法かけていたんだ "Trick or Treat!" それは呪文さ 開いたドアの向こう側 イタズラな 笑顔でまってる さぁ、踊ろう そうだよ I "Witch" You A Happy Halloween! 一緒に遊ぼう！世界は今日もカラフルな虹みたいだ いろんな扉を廻っていこう おかしなHappiness集めたいから 驚く顏がみたい...なんて言ったら イジワルって言われるんだろうな だけどね、みんなにあげたい サプライズがあるからさ "Magic for your Dream!"届けに行くよ 色とりどりの輝き 甘い甘い 声で包んで さぁ、歌おう 叶えよう I "Witch" You A Happy Halloween! "幸せ"ってPlace始めよう！パーティータイムに はやくおいで！ まるで違ってるモンスター 分かり会えないままだったら 隣り会う思いと思い開いていけば 愛し会う ことだって できるはずなんだから...きっと！ (唱えるよ"Trick or Treat!") パンプキンだって笑う 開いたドアの向こう側 イタズラと お菓子が待ってる Tsumugi & Sora: Twinkle Night! 心いっぱい集まったHappiness 綺麗な色が Tsumugi & Sora: 世界を飾っていく！ "Magic for your Dream!"届けに行くよ 色とりどりの輝き 甘い甘い声で包んでさぁ、歌おう 叶えよう I "Witch" You A Happy Halloween! "幸せ"って魔法かかればパーティータイムさ "Trick or Treat!" - English= Losing your way in a mysterious mansion Is your heart pounding? Come this way It's okay, there's nothing to be afraid of Try to turn the key with these words Everything you like Pack it together Sparkling Sparkling Natsume & Sora: To make it shine for you "Come over here," we've told you, and We'll cast a spell on you "Trick or Treat!" That's our spell We've used to open the door for you With a mischievous Smile, we're waiting for you Now, let's dance So it's I "Witch" You A Happy Halloween! Let's play together! Today the world is as colorful as a rainbow Let's go through many doors I want to gather the candy of Happiness like that "I want to see your surprised face"... If you say such things Then you'll be called a bully Still, we want to give everyone A surprise! "Magic for your Dream!" We're coming to deliver it With a lot of glittering colors A sweet, sweet Voice envelops you Now, let's sing! We'll grant your wish with I "Witch" You A Happy Halloween! At the Place where "happiness" begins! It's party time Let's hurry over! It's a completely different kind of monster So it's something we can't understand If you want to open up and feel like neighbors Have a lovely meeting Something like that Then you can do it... Definitely! (Let's shout "Trick or Treat!") A laughing pumpkin Is on the other side of the open door Tricks and Treats are waiting Tsumugi & Sora: Twinkle Night! Happiness is collected in your heart It's a beautiful color Tsumugi & Sora: Let's go decorate the world! "Magic for your Dream!" We're coming to deliver it With a lot of glittering colors You sweet, sweet voice is wrapped in it; now, let's sing! We'll grant your wish with I "Witch" You A Happy Halloween! With magic, we've arrived at "happiness" this party time "Trick or Treat!" }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Eccentric Party Night= Eccentric Party Night Rei Wataru Kanata Natsume Shu - Kanji= あたりまえじゃ収まりきらない わがままな恋に似たアンサンブル 渉 & 奏汰 & 夏目: 悪戯な運命をたのしみたいね 踊れ Party Night Are you ready for Eccentric Party！！ 光に誘われて Crystal Night 乱反射するミラーボール 気のおけない仲間達と 一夜だけの Funny Dream 奏汰 & 宗: (流れだす) 夏目 & 零: 聴かせたいそれぞれの Music 奏汰 & 渉: 感じたいキミの Rhythm (ここで) 宗 & 零: 歌いたい今しかない Feeling 渉 & 夏目: ひとつにかさなる時 星達も霞むような輝きを放つ (放つ) もう誰もたどり着けない ダンスフロアから 零 & 渉: Eccentric Party Night！！ 響かせて自由な煌めき　奇跡めいた出会いに騒ごう 奏汰 & 夏目: この宇宙で一番無邪気な Star Tune 宗 & 零 & 渉: (星座を巻き込んで) 夢も現実も関係ない　終わらない恋に似たアンサンブル 気まぐれな運命を笑い飛ばして 踊れ Party Night はしゃぐキミがくれる Sympathy アンコールには気が早い 乱したのは刺激的な うまれたての Secret Track 渉 & 宗: (溢れだす) 奏汰 & 零: 聴かせてその胸の Music 宗 & 夏目: 感じてアツい Rhythm (すぐに) 零 & 渉: 歌うよ今しかない Feeling 宗 & 奏汰: いつよりエモーショナルに 特別な存在だとハッキリとわかる (わかる) 光る鼓動　夜に浮かぶ ダンスフロアから 宗 & 奏汰 & 夏目: Eccentric Party Night！！ 解き放つ自由な煌めき　心からの笑顔で会えるね 宗 & 渉: どこにいても聴こえる最高の Star Tune 零 & 奏汰 & 夏目: (誰も止められない) あたりまえじゃ収まりきらない　わがままな恋に似たアンサンブル 悪戯な運命をたのしみたいね　踊れ Party Night 鳴り止まない Funny Music　まだここで踊っていたい 響かせて自由な煌めき 奇跡めいた出会いに騒ごう この宇宙で一番無邪気な Star Tune 奏汰 & 夏目: (星座を巻き込んで) 夢も現実も関係ない　終わらない恋に似たアンサンブル 気まぐれな運命を笑い飛ばして　踊れ Party Night - English= It’s obvious that we don’t fit in With an ensemble like a self-indulgent love Wataru & Kanata & Natsume: We want to enjoy our disobedient fates Dance on this party night! Are you ready for Eccentric Party!! Tempted by the lights of this crystal night A crystal ball scattering our reflections Along with my friends that I can’t leave behind It’s a funny dream for just one night Kanata & Shu: (It’ll wash away) Rei & Natsume: I want to hear the music of each of you Kanata & Wataru: I want to feel your rhythm (Right here) Rei & Shu: I want to sing until I can only feel this moment Wataru & Natsume: One by one, we’ll begin to overlap Like a haze, even the stars will emit radiance (Radiance) Now no one can find their way From the dance floor Wataru & Rei: Eccentric Party Night!! Resound our sparkle of freedom, let’s celebrate this meeting like a miracle Kanata & Natsume: The most naive star tune in the universe Rei & Shu & Wataru: (Encompass the constellations) Regardless of dreams or reality, with an ensemble like a never-ending love We'll laugh at our whimsical fates, so dance on this party night! For you who’s frolicking, I offer my sympathy It’s still too hasty for an encore Turning things upside down was exhilarating For this newly born secret track Wataru & Shu: (It’ll overflow) Kanata & Rei: Let me hear that music in your chest Shu & Natsume: Feel the burning rhythm (Right now) Wataru & Rei: I’m going to sing until I can only feel this moment Kanata & Shu: And become more emotional than ever before I understand clearly the importance of this existence (I understand) The pulsing lights float on in the night From the dance floor Eccentric Party Night!! Let go of your free radiance, and we can see the smile from your heart Wataru & Shu: No matter where you are, you’ll be able to hear our unparalleled star tune Kanata & Rei & Natsume: (No one can stop it) It’s obvious that we don’t fit in, with an ensemble like a self-indulgent love We want to enjoy our disobedient fates, so dance on this party night! The sound of this funny music won’t stop, I want to keep on dancing here Resound our sparkle of freedom Let’s celebrate this meeting like a miracle The most naive star tune in the universe Kanata & Natsume: (Encompass the constellations) Regardless of dreams or reality, with an ensemble like a never-ending love We'll laugh at our whimsical fates, so dance on this party night! }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Secret Gravity= Secret Gravity - Kanji= 君の心の奥にそっと　ひと匙の魔法を残そう 正解は未来の中で　きっとあげる くるくるまわる運命の　一歩先で待っているから 焦らずに君のペースで　会いにおいで きらめくGravity 言わなかった言葉を　ずっと気にしているんだね (拗ねたような瞳で) タネをあかせばつまり　それこそ狙い通りで 広がり続ける世界で　選んだ今日が　キラキラ また違う表情をくれる あの日心の奥にそっと　ひと匙の秘密を落とした ボク達はお互いをもう　忘れないさ 少し不安そうにするたび　驚かせてあげたくなるよ 戸惑いで微笑む君が　可愛いから イタズラな駆け引きに(意地悪じゃないさ) 本音を見つけてごらん ギリギリ届きそうな距離で　独り占めしていたいな 今はそんな感じがいい 君の心の奥にそっと　ひと匙の魔法を残そう 正解は未来の中で　きっとあげる くるくるまわる運命の　一歩先で待っているから 焦らずに君のペースで　会いに来て 近づいて　躊躇って　またフイにはぐれたりして 少しずつ　運命が重なるまで 踏み込んで　呼びあって　また次もはぐらかしてしまったとしても (大丈夫)いつか全部つながっていく　ボク達のGravity あの日心の奥にそっと　ひと匙の秘密を落とした ボク達はお互いをもう　忘れないさ 少し不安そうにするたび　驚かせてあげたくなるよ 戸惑いで微笑む君を　ずっと見ていたいから You’re always thinking about me, It’s the secret magic その心に住みついた秘密 It’s the sweet sweet magic - English= In the back of your heart, Let’s gently leave a teaspoon of magic The correct answer, Surely it’ll be given in the future As I am waiting a step ahead of this twisting fate Without impulsivity, at your own pace, Come and see me Sparkling Gravity Those words you never said, They’re always on your mind, always a bother (With eyes like you’re sulking) If those seeds are meant to sprout, Then it’s all according to plan In this ever expanding world, The today that was chosen is sparkling I’ll grant you a different expression for now In the back of the heart from that day, I gently left a teaspoon of secrets Now we’ll no longer be able to forget each other Every time I feel uneasy, I want to surprise you Smiling with embarrassment, You really are cute It’s a mischievous bargain (I don't mean to be mean) Look through it to see my real intentions At a place that can just barely be reached, I want to stay alone Right now, such a feeling feels right In the back of your heart, Let’s gently leave a teaspoon of magic The correct answer, Surely it’ll be given in the future As I am waiting a step ahead of this twisting fate Without impulsivity, at your own pace, Come see me Getting closer, Getting hesitant, Getting stuck with just a “hmph” once again Little by little, Until fate starts overlapping Stepping out of bounds, Being summoned, Even if next time I’m avoided yet again (It’s alright) Someday they’ll connect, our Gravity In the back of the heart from that day, I gently left a teaspoon of secrets Now we’ll no longer be able to forget each other Every time I feel uneasy, I want to surprise you I want to see you smiling in embarrassment forever You’re always thinking about me, It’s the secret magic The secret that settled in that heart, It’s the sweet sweet magic }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Bluebird Humming♪= ブルーバード・ハミング♪ (Bluebird Humming♪) - Kanji= “Singin’ Blue Bird” for your Happy… Every moments, You can hear humming! 目覚めたその時に、窓から差し込んだ 朝日がくれるのはちょっとした期待 なのに今日の運勢チェックしてみたら 損ばかりのBad dayって結果でした がっかりはするんだけど…こんなにも 晴れた空に俯いてちゃもったいない！ (Blue Sky!) 幸せの運んでく青い鳥みたいに綺麗 そういえば占いのラッキーカラーもBLUE ちっぽけなアンハッピー積み重なたっていいでしょ？ ホラ、その分ハッピーが待ってる “Singin’ Blue Bird” for your Happy… You can hear humming! 幸運のアイテム、身につけてみたら 怖がったり不安だった気持ちがシャンとします こんなにも小さなきっかけだけれど 見上げるための勇気をくれるんです 幸せの種のようなおまじない いつもみんなに届けたいって思うから メロディーにかかってる笑顔になるための魔法 そういえばあの鳥のさえずりもハミング 小さいけど素敵な微笑みを集めたなら ホラ、とびきりのハッピーに逢える 不幸の見返りって思ったりしないで 雲のない空がいいでしょ？ 目覚めたその時、窓から見えた世界が 綺麗だから信じれる…青い鳥の魔法！ ちっぽけないアンハッピー、気にしないで笑ったなら ホラ、とびきりのハッピーが待ってる！ “Singin’ Blue Bird” for your Happy… You can hear humming! - English= “Singin’ Blue Bird” for your Happy… Every moments, You can hear humming! When I woke up, it flew in through the window A small expectation that the morning sun would rise But if I check the fortune of the day, a loss-filled Bad day is today’s result I’m disappointed after all, but… Nevertheless, I can’t wait to see such a clear sky! (Blue Sky!) Beautiful, like a bluebird carrying happiness By the way, the lucky color of fortune is BLUE as well All of those small unhappy feelings are weighing you down, aren’t they? See, happiness is waiting, just beyond “Singin’ Blue Bird” for your Happy… You can hear humming! Lucky items, I keep trying to wear them to ward off my fearful and uneasy feelings Even though they’re just a small dose of motivation, it gives me the courage to look back up This small seed of happiness Because I want to deliver it to everyone, forever Carrying the magic to create smiles on this melody By the way, that bird’s song is humming, too If you muster up a small but lovely smile See, you’ll be wonderfully happy In return for not thinking of misery, would you like a sky without clouds? When I woke up, the world I saw from my window was so beautiful, I cant help believing… in the bluebird’s magic! All those small unhappy feelings, if you just laugh without a care See, a wonderful happiness awaits! “Singin’ Blue Bird” for your Happy… You can hear humming! }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| VIVID ROLE-PLAYING= VIVID ROLE-PLAYING - Kanji= さあ、 飛び込もうよ 『ロールプレイングゲーム』 スウィッチ押してみてよ、 ビットポップなファンタジーはじめよう ここではいつだって主人公で、 色んなキャラが待っていて モンスターやプリンセスだって笑っています! 虹を描いてみたいな、出会いを重ねて まるで魔法みたいな、言葉が花のように咲いて きっときっと綺麗な、世界になってく そうさあ ボクらはデザイナー、ハナウタを歌って HaHa～♪ さぁ、Let's Play グリーン・ピンク・オレンジ・スカイブルー・パープル・レッド カラーがあふれだすよ、 音も香りもいつも自由なんだよ 無限大にマップは広がって、 でも道なんてなくって どっちをむいても冒険なんて… 楽しいです! 星を並べてみたいな、出会いを重ねて 叶うようにおまじない、幸せのチャイムが響いて きっときっと綺麗な、世界になってく そうさボクらはプレイヤー、ハナウタを歌って HuHu～♪ さぁ、Let's Play どうやってクリアするかなんてしらなくてクエストしてたら つまづいてしまうときだって きっと何度だってあるんだろう けど、ギュッと手をつないでくれるパーティーといっしょなら絶対 楽しくって嬉しいことは笑ってるんです! 虹を描いてみたいな、出会いを重ねて 星を並べてみたいな、ビットはビビッドなカラーで 新しくて綺麗な、世界 になってく そうさボクらはデザイナー、ハナウタを歌って HoHo～♪ さぁ、Let's Play - English= Come on, let’s leap into this “role-playing game” Try flipping the switch, and Let’s start this bitpop fantasy. Here, you’re always the protagonist There’s all kinds of different characters And both the monsters and the princess are smiling! Like the spread of a rainbow, our paths converge again As if by magic, words bloom like flowers It’ll surely, surely become a beautiful world. That’s right, we’re designers; let’s hum a song HaHa~♪ Come on, Let’s Play! Green, pink, orange, sky blue, purple, and red; The colors overflow The sounds and scents are always free-flying. The infinitely-stretching map is vast, Yet no paths stretch through it. No matter where you turn, adventure awaits... How fun! Like the stars aligning, our paths converge again A granted good luck charm, the chime’s blessing echoes It’ll surely, surely become a beautiful world. That’s right, we’re players; let’s hum a song HuHu~♪ Come on, Let’s Play! When you don’t know how to clear a quest, and fail to complete it... It’ll continue to happen, no matter how many times you try. But holding onto the hands of your party members, You’ll have fun with it and be happy for sure! Like the spread of a rainbow, our paths converge again Like the stars aligning, the bits a vivid color, It’ll become a beautiful new world. That’s right, we’re designers; let’s hum a song HoHo~♪ Come on, Let’s Play! }} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Lyrics